The Ranger and the Dwarf
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: He was young for an elf and he lives in the Shire. Hobbit have come to appreciate him staying there because off the protection offered from orc and bandits. That still didn't stop them for talking about him behind his back. So he finds comfort in Bag End, where one night, he meets 13 dwarves, one who lost his way, twice!
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Larielas! Why don't you come for dinner tonight?" Bilbo called from his bench, smoking his pipe.

The ranger stopped from his fast pace and smiled politely at Bilbo with a twinkle in his eye. "Will you be cooking some off that delicious roast off yours?" He asked, voice full of mirth.

"For you, most likely." He replied.

"Mister Larielas!" Two young fauntlings ran up to him, interrupting the conversation, tugging at the material off his coat. "You have too come quick, Tari and Nari are playing in the trees and they can't," "And won't" One interrupted the other. "Come down."

With a nod and a few quick words to the fauntlings before giving a quick nod to Bilbo. "Dinner tonight." He replied before kneeling in front off the two, asking them to explain the situation to him. "Come now." He said "Let's go get your friends."

xxxx

* * *

xxxx

**New story, again.**

**I know some off you would probably hate me for this but this has been stuck in my head for weeks hopefully writing the parts that won't leave me alone will free me up to write Our very special scenes with Tharwen and Thorin.'**

**Okay thanks. Enjoy this too.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for taking the boys home Larielas." The fauntlings parents said to the ranger who nodded.

"No problem. Aye, they're good kids them two, very polite. Although I'm afraid I must be off." He said. "Have to clean up before going to dinner."

"Of course, sorry for keeping you." They chorused.

"No problem. Bye boys." He waved to the wide eyed hobbitlings, who were clutching their mothers skirt.

"Bye Mister Larielas." The two chorused back

**xxx**

* * *

**xxx**

Larielas rested his head on the edge off the stone bath, hot water prickling his skin, hair plastered to the sides off his face, his neck and down his chest and back, his eyes closed and breathing steady.

The soap bar was being uncooperative as he tried washing his legs free off orc blood from a small skirmish that happened in the morning, and then the paint that covered his bare chest from when he fell asleep in the same room as Nari and Tari during their art session.

He felt a pang off loneliness, tilting back his head and staring at the ceiling, legs crossing and hands laying limp in his lap.

**xxx**

* * *

**xxx**

Larielas knocked on Bilbos green door with a smile on his face and was greeted with a tray full off chocolate brownies offered to him.

"Bilbo!" He said surprised. "Brownies are my favourite!" He exclaimed.

"I know which is why you should have them, I heard from Lobelias' gossip you saved Brambleroses' dear boys again." He said, ushering Larielas through the many corridors to the extra perch that had been built because the half-elf had taken to hanging upside down by his legs and eating, as a habit while visiting Bilbo.

"My perch! You tidied it Bilbo." He said, pulling himself up by a rafter.

"I know you're fond off it. So I thought it'd be nice." He said before turning around as a knock on the door.

Larielas crouched on his perch, head just brushing the ceiling, watching as a dwarf stood in the doorway in front off a baffled Bilbo.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said gruffly.

"Bi-lbo Ba-aggins, a-t yours-s." He stuttered.

"I have another guest at the moment, so if there wasn't any disputes I'd be grateful." Bilbo said, hanging up Dwalins' coat on the wall hooks and lead him past Larielas's perch.

"Larielas come down here." Bilbo said, noticing his bright eyes peering from the darkness off his perch.

"You're not a hobbit." Dwalin accused.

"Of course I'm not. I'm a ranger if you must know, I was invited to dinner earlier this morning." Larielas said, carelessly munching on a brownie. _'this will not be fun.' _He thought as Dwalin proceeded to eat Bilbo's food.

**xxx**

* * *

**xxx**

Larielas sat grumpily with his feet on Bilbos dining table trapped between the two youngest dwarrows who gravitated towards him, soon they entered the smial, with cheeky grins on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.

"So," The blonde, Fili, began, fingers twirling a lock off Larielas's hair.

"What's someone like you?" The dark haired one, Kili, continued.

"Doing someplace like this," Fili added.

"When you could be in our beds." Kili finished with a cheeky grin, leaning into Larielas's lap while Fili leaned against his shoulder.

"What?" He stammered, trying to lean away from them.

"Are you taken?" Fili asked, pulling closer to him.

Larielas was panicking as the two boys slung their arms around him, cheeky grins plastered on their faces.

Gandalf gave Larielas a surprised look before Bilbo rescued him by shooing the two dwarrows away and allowing Larielas to go to his perch.

Relieved and breathing easier, he sat, legs crossed with his head leaning against a post.

Honestly he was getting a headache, the noise the dwarves made was ear splitting, not that he could say his father and foster cousins and uncle were better when they had wine but he hadn't seen them for somewhat a century.

He winced as he hear a sharp, distinct crash off a fine china dish and the laughter increased.

Bilbo was grumbling under his breath as it was about the group of Dwarrows in his house.

"Of course they'd have to come here!" Larielas said sarcastically and pointedly towards the post next to him.


End file.
